Snow Night the sister of Snow White
by Mis Snow Night
Summary: Snow Night the sister of Snow White trying to save her fathers kingdom ,her brother and her sister Snow White. From the evil witch and goes to 3 wars with her magic powers. Will she kill the evil witch or not?.
1. Chapter 1

SNOW NIGHT THE SISTER OF SNOW WHITE

We all know Snow White and the story with her but what if she was to have a step sister and a step brother? Things will have changed and here is a story of Snow White's sister Snow Night.

It was a lovely day at the kingdom, it was. The birds flew all around and the sun was shining brightly and the flowers were blooming through the aurora. What a lovely day it was up at the castle. A window opened to truly a lovely girl with skin white as snow, lips red as anything, and hair black as night. She was truly the king's first daughter. The little princess's name was Snow Night and the princess was peering out of the window and her thee-year-old brother was playing with his rattle. Snow Night's brother was named Ex. A lovely breeze came in and ruffled Snow Night's hair.

"Isn't it a lovely day to play outside the castle, Ex?" but three-year-old Ex just smiled and giggled.

Suddenly a shadow appeared, standing by, and Snow's heart started to pound and beat like a drum. Snow Night got up from her chair by the stone window and ran towards the shadow faster, faster, and faster she ran and then she opened her arms out and said "Father, father!" and the King opened his arms.

"Snow, my dear, Snow you grow more and more to look like your mother," laughed the King. Snow Night smiled and then the King set down Snow and he looked sad.

"Father what is the matter?" Snow Night asked. The King was too sad to immediately say, because his wife the Queen was dying of a rare sickness and there was no cure. After what felt like an eternity due to the tension, the King opened his mouth.

"Yes, Snow," he finally said. "I am afraid I have some bad news." The King told Snow Night about the Queen.

Later that night the sky was stormy with all wind, rain and thunder thought possible to be. In the Queen's room the King, Ex and Snow all sat beside the Queen. Confuting her the Queen then said to Snow, "Darling Snow I have a gift to give to you and something to tell you." Snow sat on the bed right next to her mother and the Queen pulled her hand from the covers and placed it on Snow Night's right hand and continued in her raspy voice that was usually as smooth as silk, "My dear Snow the gift I am giving you is something that has been with my side of the family for thousands of generations it's the way of magic now on your eighteenth birthday you will be able to use this magic and you will be more powerful than anyone in the entire realm. Do you understand Snow?" Snow Night nodded and replied, "Yes mother. I do," and on that night the magic started to become strong in young Snow after the queen perished and died.

Then the years went by and the King soon remarried and him and his new wife had a daughter and they named her Snow White but Snow Night did not like Snow White or her step mother, and that was majorly helped by the fact that Snow White had captured all the attention. Snow White was also the new princess.

"What do you think of the new necklaces for Snow White?" Snow Night was horrified.

"Brother how could you come to me and ask me to be honest, I mean she is the new Snow, the new princess, and I am nothing to everybody else. I'm the old Snow, the old princess, and she is everything to everyone else."

"Do not be to ** yourself sister, she may be the new Snow and the new princess but nothing can change about how special you are." As Ex placed his hand on his sister's shoulder and smiled.

Snow Night's head raised and she grinned in return and said, "You're right maybe I am overreacting a little bit. After all, I am the one and only true heir to the thrown after father so how could I be jealous. Everything she is now wont count later, when I'm the one sitting on the throne." So the years passed and Snow White's mother passed a way, and died.


	2. Chapter 2

And again the King remarried and this time the new Queen was rude, ruthless and cruel. On the wedding night the wicked Queen killed the King and stalked out of the room, feeling no remorse on her actions. She then declared to the kingdom that she was now to be called Queen Ralay, ruler of all who dare cross her lands. The people were scared, but the only thing that they asked was if she would spare Snow White's life so the Queen then decided to unleash all hell of a war on the people. At the same night the villagers were screaming and running from the Queen's magic and sorcery.

Watching up above Snow Night was horrified. They had asked for Snow White's safety, not thinking of Snow Night or Ex. But she pushed that thought away when she heard the people ask for Snow White so Snow Night got Snow White and Ex and tried to escape. As they were half way out of the entrance, the Queen's guards grabbed Snow White and took her to the Queen. Then the Queen locked Snow White in the highest tower. Snow Night just couldn't let the Queen kill her step sister. So Snow Night took three gems from her father's crown and sneaked into the tower and looked at crying Snow White in a prison cell. Snow Night whispered, "Sis."

Snow White's head raised and said in a sobbing , "Snow Night get me out of here please."

So Snow Night then said, "I cannot the bars are just too strong but I come with this," Snow Night pulled a beautiful gem and said "When you escape run into the woods and this gem will glow as brighter as you get closer to Ex and I. I am sorry but I will not be saving you today and of this situation. I am sorry and I do love you."

So with a little struggle, and a gap at the gate Snow Night and her brother Ex managed to have escaped the Queen's fury. Snow Night then looked behind her to a place that used to be fun, safe, and loved. And now her hole kingdom, even her sister, were under an evil greater than ever. When Snow Night looked at her kingdom going to hell with her sister Snow White trapped with that evil witch, she tightened her grip on Ex's little hand, consoling herself with the fact that she had managed to save him. She could hear her people calling for a miracle when no one is their to save the land. A tear ran down her face and into the ground her eyes closed in shame.

"Don't look sister, it will only make the pain stay. I will not take it, come into the heart of the woods where at least the Royals, us, can be truly safe and where we can find hope and peace."

Snow Night's head turned to face her brother and she couldn't believe how strong and brave Ex was being about this. She leaned down to his height and affectionately ruffled his hair, "You are right...but our own kingdom, our land, and our people with our own sister is going to hell but what you say is true and we might find hope in the woods. Let's go."

So Snow and her brother turned and walked away to the most deep part of the woods, where lay either their salvation and hope or their downfall and death.


	3. mother fairy

Many years have passed since the death of the King and Snow White's arrest in a high prison cell and the escape of the brother and sister Ex and Snow Night.

"Snow stop showing of," Ex warned.

"Why, brother, it has been three months since I have finally gotten my magic powers, and we are in the dwarfs land too so what is the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing," Then Ex closed his eyes and sat on a fern covered log and sighed.

A puzzled Snow Night went up to Ex and said, "Sorry what is wrong? What is on your mined? Tell me." As she put her hand on his shoulder and crouched down to Ex's level.

"It is just that I had a dream last night and..." he stopped and sighed again, "There is a another war coming one much like the one back home with the Evil Witch."

Weirdly enough Snow Night said, "That is silly! The witch does not even know that we are alive or that we even exist! But if you are really that concerned then we should talk to the Mother Fairy. Maybe she can help you and your dreams."

At Mother Fairy's tree hut Snow Night opened the leaves curtains, thinking how her brother was seeking help from Mother Fairy.

"I am ….." Snow began to speak but mother fairy interrupted in very quickly.

"I know how you are you, do not need to tell me who you are. You are not here for help, he is your brother and he's the one looking for help." Stunned, Snow Night asked how was that possible.

"Come to me Ex this time your sister's presence is not needed," Snow Night had a large disappointed face.

Ex said, "I think it is best if you sit this one out." Snow may not like it but at least it was what her brother wanted.

"Okay then I will leave you to it, Ex. I am going to have a walk and I will meet you at home at midnight." With a last wave, Snow Night slimmed out into the night.


	4. The Dwarfs

She then left, and decided to walk to the stream where the old troll bridge was connected to her father's kingdom, and also where the water is so pure, great, and beautiful. By the time she got there Snow heard the most unusual sound ever. She frowned and looked at the stone gem she took from her father's crown many years ago. It started to glow bright red then she looked on the ground and it started to shake.

"After her! Hurry up! Kill her," one of the guards from the evil Queen said remorselessly. On the other side of the river a black horse with a woman riding on it to get faster and faster away from the wave of knights behind. They were chasing that women. Snow's heart was pounding and the only way to save that woman was to take down all of the silver knights. So Snow Night jumped on a wild horse and chased them. She took all of them down with her bow and arrow when the woman was down Snow Night got her sword and pointed it to the woman.

She then said , "On your feet and show me your face so I can see who I have just saved."

And then with barely enough strength the woman stood up and turned to see Snow Night's face. Snow Night said "It is you! You escaped you found me."

Snow Night opened her arms and gave her sister a big hug and said, "Sister, it is you! Snow, I am so happy you're safe." Strangely enough Snow White remembered her big sister Snow Night too.

"You left me to the evil witch and now you have half paid that debt, my sister," Snow White said scornfully.

"Look, I said I am sorry," Snow Night said then Snow White looked at her sister with a evil eye and picked up her bag and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Snow Night said then Snow White stopped and turned around and said, "Stop! I do not want to hear it! You left me you left me to rot in that prison. Did you even try to get help? Or did you so hate me, because I am much prettier than you or that I am the new Snow, the new princess, or am I more fairer than you? What is it because I surely give up."

Snow Night was stunned and said, "I was young all right. I am sorry. Now, you either stay here in the cold or you could put the past aside for now and come with me to a beautiful dwarf cottage where you will be looked after well by the dwarves. There are your choices but I will tell you this, that I am sorry."

Snow White then followed her sister Snow Night to the dwarves cottage where the seven dwarfs lived and where they will take good care of her.

"Hello," Snow Night said and then in a little room a dwarf came out and opened the door to Snow Night and with a surprised face. "Snow so good to see you it is been ages! Why, we all thought that you and Ex found some other dwarf friends to stay with!"

The dwarf came outside and gave Snow Night a great big hug. "Oh, it is so good to see you too, Doc, but I cannot stay for chit chat. I am here on urgent business." Releasing arms, Doc looked pretty confused.

"Can we go and talk inside?" Snow White asked. "Ye, ye, sure. Say where's your good old brother Ex?" Doc said as he was walking inside.

"Oh he is with mother fairy. Oh, I have to meet him at home, so I will make my visit short." Once Snow Night entered through with her sister Snow White and asked if she can stay there.

"Any friend of Snow Night or Ex's are surely a friend of ours! Sure your sister can stay." The dwarves said. So Snow Night then nodded and then left for home.


End file.
